Long Tianming
He was previously the successor of the Dragonseal Family and likely next clan head of the Divine Feathers Sect. His cultivation is far beyond all others in his age group and is one of the top contenders to be the next sect master.He is most likely the son of the patriarch, however not from the first wife, making his fight for power not easy.【TDG】Chapter 419 – Set Off It is later discovered that he has a hidden bit of demon blood energy within him. It is possible that he has completed something similar to the Demon Blood Sacrifice with a Demon Beasts.【TDG】Chapter 383 – Sneak Attack Appearance and Personality He has a very cautious and scheming nature. Plot Alternate Life In his past life, Long Tianming became the head of the Divine Feathers Sect for a short period of time before obtaining the only nomination to go to the Ancestral God Land right before the sect broke apart. It is highly likely that the fall of the sect is somehow connected to him. Nie Li also suspects that he had something to do with the golden flames that destroyed the Ancestral God land a hundred years after his arrival. Current Life The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Ye Xuan: :Long Tianming made a rare appearance during the visit by the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects to meet and form connects to those that have powerful positions in these sects. He made a point of greeting Ye Xuan at Nie Li's table, since they had met previously, but largely ignored everyone else. Long Yuyin: :Though he did attempted to greet his cousin. Long Yuyin would not acknowledge him, however this did not seem to bother him and he moved on. Li Yufeng: :Because he is most concerned about those that might be competition in the future for sect master of the Divine Feathers sect, he considers Li Yufeng and Situ Beiyan his rivals. Though not concerned, he takes note of Gu Bei, after witnessing him spend such a large amount of Spiritual Stones at the auction.【TDG】Chapter 310 – Arrangement Long Tianming's Cultivation: :After the auction was a chance for display of dao understanding through the four arts. As one of the three strongest talents Long Tianming was compelled to preform. He chose to display his talent is the form of a painting. The Celestial Blood Saint Dragon that he drew gave off an overbearing aura that suppressed those near it.【TDG】Chapter 313 – Profound Understanding of Dao Intent Mingyue Wushuang: :Outside of the Divine Feathers Sect, he acknowledges both the Heavenly note Sect's Mingyue Wushuang and Skyblaze Sect's Yan Yang as having superior talents and outwardly shows them due respect.【TDG】Chapter 307 – Holy Maiden and Holy Son So he put on a humble appearance and offered to go first when actually he was trying to push Mingyue Wushuang and Yan Yang into a direct confrontation in Go. However this did not work, as Mingyue Wushuang declined and instead preformed on the zither. She only struck a single note, but used the Heavenly Peace Technique of her sect, leaving a tranquil and profound intent which calmed and mesmerized the room. Yan Yang: :For Yan Yang's turn he chose to place a single Go piece, however even this small action filled the room with the overflowing vitality of heaven and earth. Though Yan Yang's aura was the strongest, he could not effect Long Tianming and Mingyue Wushuang that much, showing that their strength was close to each other. Nie Li: :Along with most of the others in the room, Long Tianming thought Nie Li's calligraphy was simple a joke. He thought that Nie Li must be a complete moron, as he could feel no dao intent in his word. However he was troubled when Yan Yang seemed to be engrossed in the calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent He was furthermore shocked when Yan Yang even went as far as to offer 150,000 spiritual stones for the word. At this point Long Tianming thought to keep Yan Yang from getting it, but in the end there was no way to keep Nie Li from selling the word to him.【TDG】Chapter 316 – Selling words :Long Tianming now had his attention on Nie Li and planned to look closer at him. Though he could not stop Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang from buying words, he was determined to get more words for himself as Nie Li is a Divine Feathers Sect student. On top of that, he had no intention of paying 150,000 spiritual stones for them. :He paid close attention when Qin Yue asked Nie Li if he would go to the Outside World and was relieved to hear him say he had no current plans to. Long Tianming was starting to see Nie Li as a possible threat and would absolutely stop him if he tried to build up power.【TDG】Chapter 317 – Probing out Supporting Allies Arc Nie Li: :After having Long You get some words from Nie Li Long Tianming did not know what to think. On one hand there were three words that appeared to be written with with sincerity, however Long Tianming could only since an extremely vague dao intent. Thinking that there must be more he was frustrated by questions of whether he was truly that much weaker then Yan Yang or if Nie Li had tricked him.【TDG】Chapter 321 – Counterfeit Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Venerable Flameless: :Long Tianming just happened to come across a dejected and angry Venerable Flameless after Nie Li was accepted as Hierarch Skycloud's youngest disciple. After hearing the Nie Li now had such a powerful backer, Long Tianming encouraged Venerable Flameless to act out against him.【TDG】Chapter 344 – Threatened Entering the East District Arc Situ Beiyan: :Along with Situ Beiyan, Long Tianming choose to watch Nie Li's sparring matches when he entered the East District. He sees Situ Beiyan as his greatest rival for the sect master position and was surprised at his apparent lack of concern over Nie Li's rapid rise in power.【TDG】Chapter 351 – New Assessment :He even says that he is only fighting against Long Tianming for the sect master position to determine what is best for the sect and will not move against Nie Li. Nie Li: :After watching Nie Li's fight with Ye Chong, Long Tianming now views him as a future threat more so then Situ Beiyan. Not only can Nie Li merge with multiple demon spirits, but the fact that one of them is a god level growth Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon makes him a serious contender for the sect master position. Long Tianming immediately resolves to move against Nie Li and thoroughly suppress him.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention Visiting the Void Illusionary Divine Palace Arc Wu Yazi: :Long Tianming, along with over thirty of his people, showed up outside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace in the hopes of breaking through the Thousand Illusionary Array. When Wu Yazi and two apparent Heavenly Fate Realm demon beasts (Nie Li and Xiao Yu disguised by the Demon Blood Sacrifice) approached his people they insulted and demanded that the demon beasts leave.【TDG】Chapter 380 – Accidental Encounter Long Tianming had no issue with this when he thought that they were relatively weak demon beasts, however he unknowingly provoked the 7 stage Heavenly Axis Realm Wu Yazi.【TDG】Chapter 381 – Trouble :After killing about nine of his men, Long Tianming ordered hi men back and tried to reason with Wu Yazi. Because the racoon demon beast was very overbarring and demanded that Long Tianming and his people leave, he lost a bit of face. However, despite his anger, he was not willing to risk continuing to fight with Wu Yazi. However, he did not go far and ordered Long Liu to watch them closely as he thought that they may have discovered an entrance through the barrier. His suspicions soon proved true and he quickly followed Wu Yazi and his companions into the barrier.【TDG】Chapter 382 – Following :However, once inside they are at the mercy of Wu Yazi's guerilla, hit and run like, attacks.【TDG】Chapter 383 – Sneak Attack Though Long Tianming is stronger and able to not only withstand Wu Yazi's attacks, but strike back at him, he can not compete with him in speed. While inside the Thousand Illusionary Array, Wu Yazi is able to slowly whittle down his men one by one, until all that is left is him and Long Liu. However, even though he was now within the barrier, he was hopelessly lost and unable to find they way through the illusions to the palace itself.【TDG】Chapter 384 – Outer Hall Long Liu: :Later, when both the Thousand Illusionary Array and the interior barrier were broken, Long Tianming and Long Liu entered the palace along with the many other experts. However, Long Liu quickly died after being caught in the Celestial Bound Array in the side chamber with the twenty six golden jade treasure chests. He then most likely revived back in the Divine Feathers Sect's Soul Hall.【TDG】Chapter 389 – Holy Son Li Huo Cultivating in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting Arc Gu Heng: :Long Tianming surprisingly returned to the Divine Feathers Sect with a large amount of spiritual stones. He had long sought to control the Gu Clan through Gu Heng, so when he heard that Gu Heng was struggling against Gu Bei, he planned to send thirty thousand spiritual stones to him.【TDG】Chapter 411 – Opportunity? He discussed this in detail with an elder that agreed to help him gain the sect master position in exchange for something he had promised him.【TDG】Chapter 412 – Time and Space However, his plans were completely ruined when Gu Heng was locked up by the Gu Clan elders.【TDG】Chapter 415 – Fishy :He was enraged that the situation within the Gu Clan was already outside his realm of control. He also felt pressure in his own family from Long Yuyin and knew that behind all of this was Nie Li. He became more determined to stop the Demon League. Becoming the Sect Master Arc Situ Beiyan: :As the date for the competition for acting sect master drew near, Long Tianming set into motion multiple plans to assassinate Situ Beiyan, but they all failed. Even though Long Tianming is certain of his superior strength, he had wanted to get rid of who he perceived as his greatest threat beforehand.【TDG】Chapter 435 – Seat of the Sect Master :When the selection for acting sect master finally arrived, only Situ Beiyan and Long Tianming had enough support from the elders to compete.【TDG】Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2) Surprisingly, Nie Li was nowhere to be seen. When the two armies of tens of thousands clashed, they at first appeared to be of equal strength, but then Long Tianming sent out six Dao of Dragon realm experts to fight Situ Beiyan's five.【TDG】Chapter 439 – Contest (2/2) :When Situ Beiyan merged with his god level growth rate Celestial Blood Dragon, Long Tianming responded by merging with his god level growth rate Dark Saint Dragon. With his strength, he was able to heavily injure Sith Beiyan with only the first strike. Just as he was about to be declared the Acting Sect Master, Nie Li arrived.【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray Nie Li: :Much to Long Tianming's surprised, despite Nie Li's unknown background, he was immediately vouched for by all five of the Martial Ancestor Realm sect elders and allowed to compete for the acting Sect master's position.【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray :At first, Nie Li only called out two hundred members of the Demon League. Convincing Long Tianming that he really did not have the ability to face him. However, Nie Li then brought out a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members. With such a number of Dao of Dragon realm experts, it was not even necessary for them to fight to know that Long Tianming had lost. Desperate to not hand over the Acting Sect master position, Long Tianming first accused Nie Li of cheating by using Sky Origin Divine Clan servants and then accused him of being backed by the demon clans. However, no matter what he said the five elders showed a unanimous support for him.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts :He asked for a month to prove that Nie Li could not be trusted, but is words had no effect and the elders. He could not understand how Nie Li could have garnered so much trust from them. When Long Tianming continued to question the elders decision, Hierarch Linglong removed all his positions and titles, followed by sentencing him to house arrest for ten months. In the end he had to be forcefully removed.【TDG】Chapter 442 – Sect Master Nie Abilities and Equipment Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Dragonseal Family